


Your Body So Close to Mine

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is horny and Nick is a bit territorial. </p><p>Wallsex and maybe some feelings, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body So Close to Mine

 

Nick can't seem to get his head on right. His feels like he's spinning and his vision is blurred because Louis Tomlinson is half-naked and pushed up against him. The wall behind his back feels cold compared to the heat pouring from Louis' skin onto his and it's all a little bit much.

“Hold on,” he mutters, pulling his lips away from Louis' to try to clear up his head.

Louis pulls back, frowning, like he actually thinks it's possible that Nick wants to end this. And it's ridiculous, that thought, but it's spelled out across Louis' face.

“Just need a second,” he clarifies, using the moment to take in the beauty of Louis' hair spilling across his forehead and his uncharacteristically dark eyes. “Fuck.”

He wonders how this happened, how this became a thing between them. He remembers the first time, the drunken handjobs in a dark closet at a party. He remembers pushing Louis into a bathroom backstage at one of their shows, dropping to his knees and sucking him off. He remembers all of them, all of the desperate orgasms they've brought each other to over the past three or four months, but tonight feels different somehow and he thinks he knows why, can sense it in Louis' touch.

Louis peers up at him through clumped eyelashes, biting his lip and still looking a bit concerned, and Nick decides his second is over. Fuck it. Who needs a clear head.

He flips them around quickly, pushing Louis up against the wall and lunges in, but keeps his lips off of Louis' for a moment, just hovering over him.

“Am I gonna fuck you?” He asks quietly. “That what's happening here?”

Louis whimpers and pushes his head forward, trying unsuccessfully to catch Nick's lips.

“Will you?” He asks, voice whispered, and Nick doesn't know where his usual excessive confidence has gone, but he both loves and hates its absence.

“You'll let me in?” He asks, ghosting his lips along Louis' jaw.

Nick can feel Louis shiver under his fingers, feels him nod.

“Yeah,” he says and that's all Nick really needs.

His lips find their way back to Louis' and they both sigh at the reconnection. He can taste the energy on Louis' tongue, feel it searing into his skin where Louis touches him and Nick can barely handle being inside his body at the moment, feels his skin stretching tight over him.

It's going to be over quickly, that much is obvious. They're both too wound up to make it last, so Nick drops his hands to Louis' jeans, opening the button and unzipping them quickly before moving his hands to Louis' back. He pushes his hands down under the material, palms pressed into Louis' arse and pulls him in, pressing them together as his fingers grip onto the soft flesh of Louis' bum.

“Like you like this,” he mutters, pushing his hands down and dragging the jeans and pants down with them. “You feel like mine.”

Louis shudders a bit as his pants slide down past his hips, air hitting his hard cock. Nick pulls up to look into his eyes again, leaving Louis' jeans bunched up around his knees. Louis is biting his lip like he's trying not to speak and Nick needs it, needs to hear his voice.

“You mine right now?” He asks, leaning down to press his lips into Louis' neck. “Hmm?”

Louis makes a little noise into Nick's ear, still holding back, and Nick drops his hand, fingers grazing against Louis' cock. His own cock twitches as the little noise gets a little bigger.

“You mine?” Nick asks again, his voice rough now, and he pulls back to look into Louis' eyes.

Louis' eyelids fall a bit as Nick traces his fingers along Louis' length, light enough to drive him mad. And finally he nods, conceding.

“Yours. Now.”

Nick smiles, gripping Louis properly and giving him a slow tug. Louis moans lowly at that, bucking his hips forward as much as possible, but Nick is crowding him, pushing him into the wall. Nick works his fist slowly up and down Louis' cock, feeling his pulse against his palm. And his body isn't big enough again, not big enough to contain this feeling.

“Want me to suck you or should we-”

“No, _fuck_ ,” Louis says, frustration in his voice. “I can't. Please, just fuck me.”

Nick nods and removes his hand, kissing Louis' lips again before moving down and finishing the job of removing Louis' jeans and pants. Then he strips himself bare and pushes into Louis again, kissing him heavily. Their cocks brush and Nick plants a hand against the wall behind Louis to keep himself upright.

He has to move away from Louis to get lube and a condom and as he does, his skin screams at him to return to the warmth. He moves quickly, grabbing the things, and returns to the flushed boy, still standing against the wall. Nick stops abruptly when he sees that Louis is stroking himself slowly, his grip loose and his eyes shut. Nick watches for a moment before Louis' eyes open.

“Come here,” he says quietly.

Nick doesn't argue, even though he could probably watch Louis touching himself for the rest of his life and never complain once. He crowds in again, pressing Louis against the wall. As he opens the bottle of lube with shaky fingers, Louis drops his mouth to Nick's shoulder, pressing needy kisses to his skin.

When Nick has his fingers coated, he pats at Louis' thigh and Louis understands, lifts his leg to wrap around Nick's hip. Nick's long enough to reach around, a finger pressing against Louis' entrance and pushing in. As soon as the finger is inside, Louis' hips jerk forward, pressing his hard cock into Nick's.

“Fuck,” he mutters, nodding. “Keep going.”

Nick complies, pushing the finger in and out slowly as Louis' body squirms beneath his. When Louis' fingers shove their way into Nick's hair, their lips meet again, desperate and messy and Nick adds another finger.

He works Louis open, adding a third finger when Louis asks for it, and Nick is fairly sure he's going to come just from Louis' cock rubbing against his and Louis' tightness around his fingers. He holds off, though, squeezing his eyes shut against the feeling.

“I'm ready, come on. Want to feel you,” Louis says into Nick's shoulder, his words sinking into his skin.

Nick nods because he doesn't know how much longer he'll last anyway and pulls his fingers out. Louis' leg stays wrapped around him, his eyes looking up at Nick expectantly and Nick gets the condom and rolls it down on himself.

When he's lubed up, he looks back up to Louis' face and kisses him again before he reaches down to hook his elbow under Louis' other leg, pulling him up until both legs are wrapped around his waist, nothing but the wall and Nick holding him up.

And Nick's not sure if Louis' just really light or if the adrenaline pumping through him is making him stronger, but Louis feels like he's made of paper and Nick's suddenly afraid of tearing him up. He reaches down to position himself at Louis' entrance as he presses another kiss to Louis' lips.

“Sure you're ready?” He asks.

“I've _been_ ready, please,” Louis says and Nick can hear the need in his voice.

He guides himself in slowly and, as he buries himself, his eyes roll back in his head because it's possibly better than anything he's ever felt. When his hips meet Louis' arse, he pauses and moves his hands to Louis' hips, letting Louis' thighs rest on his forearms.

Louis arches his back against the wall, pressing himself down onto Nick and their eyes meet, Louis' pleading with Nick and Nicks' scanning for any sign of hesitation. When he sees none, he starts moving inside him, little thrusts, and the friction is so sweet that Nick smiles a little before lowering his mouth onto Louis'. The kiss gets deeper as Nick pushes into him harder, and Louis moans into Nick's mouth. When Louis pulls his lips away, throwing his head back against the wall with a choked moan, Nick knows he's found the right spot.

Nick rocks his hips up, fingers gripping into Louis' hips and Louis looks a bit wrecked in his arms, his skin pink and his hair mussed up in a not-perfectly-planned way for once. When Louis' eyes meet his again, it's insane, feeling Louis tight around his cock as his eyes burn into him.

And if Nick's mind was unclear before, it's practically gone now, his thoughts smudged and blurry. He looks down at the small boy folded nearly in half in his arms and it's almost too much. He bends so easily for Nick, so willingly. It's such a strong contrast to his normal personality and it makes Nick feel territorial.

“Say it again,” Nick says lowly. “Say you're mine.”

“Nick-” Louis says and Nick senses the hesitation.

“No, just- Right here, right now. Say you're mine,” Nick says, his voice tight. “Please,” he adds in a whisper because he needs to hear it so badly that he's willing to beg for this.

Louis looks into him for a moment before nodding, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.

“I'm yours, here, now,” he says, dropping his head past Nick's, letting his lips fall against Nick's ear as Nick grinds into him. “All yours.”

And that spurs Nick on as he drives his hips deeper, Louis clinging to his neck and the little noises he can't keep inside falling over Nick's ear. Nick's sweating now, his skin sticky where it touches Louis' skin.

Louis leans back, pushing his shoulders into the wall, his hands still wrapped around Nick's neck, and his eyes fall shut with a groan. Nick's getting close, feels everything starting to tighten inside him, and when Louis drops one hand from Nick's neck to his own cock and starts stroking himself, Nick feels it building faster.

“Fuck, Louis,” he pants, watching the boy get himself off on Nick's cock. “So fucking hot, you know that? You're so fucking hot,” he mumbles.

“Nick,” Louis whines, his fingers clawing at Nick's neck. “Nick, I'm close.”

Nick nods, desperately wanting to hold off until he can feel Louis coming on him.

“Yeah, want to see you,” Nick says, his throat dry, pulling Louis' hips down and pressing impossibly deep inside.

Just a few more thrusts and Louis' mouth falls open as he comes between them, and Nick feels it hit his chest, feels Louis tighten around him. It only takes another moment for him to follow suit, coming hard inside Louis, fingernails digging into Louis' hips as his mind goes fuzzy.

After a few moments, Nick opens his eyes to find Louis looking at him, eyes lidded, and the only sound in the room is their labored breathing. And Nick knows he needs to let go of him, needs to let his feet drop to the ground. He needs to pull out and he needs to step back, but he can't quite do any of that yet, keeps his cock inside Louis and stays pressed into his body.

Louis looks at him and Nick doesn't see impatience there. Instead, Louis' fingers graze along Nick's neck before pulling him closer.

“Keep me for a second,” he whispers, letting his eyelids fall and pressing Nick's chest into his, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders.

Nick presses into Louis further, keeping his cock buried inside, and he can barely stand the feeling of moisture and tightness around him now, but he can't let it go either.

“I'll keep you all night if you'll let me,” Nick says into Louis' sweat-slicked skin and he knows he's pushing it, but in his haze, he can't much help what comes out of his mouth.

He can barely hear Louis' whispered “no” and Nick should feel hurt but he knew it was coming and the way Louis says the word makes Nick press soft, comforting kisses across his shoulder and up his neck to his ear.

“'M gonna keep you anyway, even after you leave, alright?” Nick mumbles softly against Louis' ear, noticing the way Louis' fingers clench onto his shoulders.

It's a long stretch of silence and Nick can feel Louis' heartbeat heavy against his chest, his ragged breath against his shoulder. Finally, Louis nods, his voice soft and nervous.

“Alright.”

Nick finally pulls out, throwing the used condom to the floor next to them, unconcerned about the carpet right now. He drops Louis' legs gently, but stays pressed against him so Louis can adjust to standing, finally letting the blood flow freely after being folded up in Nick's arms.

As they stand there, Nick wants to kiss him more than anything, but that's not how this game works. So he waits for the moment when Louis will push him away and, after a couple of minutes, it happens. Louis squeezes Nick's shoulders and pushes him back gently, barely looking at him as he gathers his clothes, which have been strewn across the room. He dresses silently and Nick falls back against the wall, watching, and he wants to say goodbye as Louis turns to him, fully dressed, but he knows it's useless. Louis' already gone.

So they nod awkwardly before Louis leaves and Nick wonders if he'll ever stay, if he'll ever ask Nick to say he's his. He wonders if Louis will ever keep him, too, because he can see it in Louis' eyes and hear it in Louis' voice, that he wants to. He knows it's there under layers upon layers of fear and hesitation and Nick wonders if waiting is enough.

 

A week later, Nick gets an odd text from Louis. It just says “wash your sheets” and Nick stares at it, trying not to let ideas form in his head. Instead, he does as instructed, trying not to think as he makes his bed with fresh sheets. He tries not to think as he tidies his room, too, telling himself it just really needed tidying and he's just now finding time to do it.

But when Louis shows up at his door with a bag slung over his shoulder, Nick lets himself think, looking from the bag to the anxiety in Louis' eyes, the way his eyebrows are crinkling a bit like he's putting forth a lot of effort in this moment just to keep his feet planted to the ground.

Nick pulls him inside before Louis can change his mind and run away, closing the door behind them. He leans back against the closed door, pulling Louis into him and kisses him slowly, licking past Louis' lips, lifting his hands to either side of Louis' neck to pull him in deeper. When he runs out of air, he finally backs away from the kiss, looking down into eyes that are still anxious, but the anxiety is blurred with lust now.

“All night?” Nick asks, not really caring that he sounds a bit needy.

Louis takes a deep, shaky breath and nods, looking down.

“Just one night,” he says quietly.

Nick nudges a finger up under Louis' chin until their eyes are locked again and Nick smiles a bit, pressing his lips into Louis'.

“Bedroom?” He mumbles between kisses and Louis breathes “yeah” back into his lips.

When Louis drops onto Nick's bed, his head falling gently against the pillows, Nick climbs over him and suddenly realizes that it's the first time he's ever been in bed with him. It's the first time he's seen Louis laid out underneath him, soft blankets surrounding them and it changes things a bit. It slows them down, makes them want to draw it out as long as possible.

It's also the first time Nick doesn't have to think, before he's even come, about Louis walking away. When he finally falls next to Louis onto the bed, he looks over at the boy and doesn't see any sign of him changing his mind. Nick rolls over to kiss him and, even though he's exhausted, he doesn't want to waste the moment.

When he pulls back to scan Louis' pink cheeks and swollen lips, he drops a hand to spread out across Louis' ribs, glancing down and noticing just how much of Louis' small frame his hand is able to cover. His eyes flick back up to Louis' face and he sees him swallowing heavily.

“You feel like mine,” Nick says quietly, bringing his other hand up to trace Louis' lips with his thumb.

This time Louis doesn't need to be begged. He gives it up more easily and Nick knows it's just tonight, but it's more than he could ask for. So when Louis nods and leans up to kiss him, whispering against his lips, Nick takes it with a grateful smile.

“Yours.”


End file.
